Just it´s
by Kary-chan
Summary: [AU, YAOI]-Vamos Heero...- habló suavemente Trowa mientras su mano volvía a atrapar la hombría del chico ojiazul –sabes que tu cuerpo desea esto tanto como lo deseo yo-


**Advertencia: **yaoi, AU, y sobre todo que... es un 03x01... lemmon... pueden matarme... u.u adelante...

_**Mami Carmin** este fic me hizo escribirlo Lady... regáñala a ella ¬.¬ y aunque lo haya escrito yo.. mejor no lo leas XD._

_Oh si.. y antes de que se me olvide, lo verdaderamente importante:** este fic es el regalo para Lady por su cumpleaños (era la unica forma en que yo me atreveria a escribir un 03x01... xx), que sigas cumpliendo mas años junto a todos los que te queremos nn**_

_**Felicidades Lady Baby!**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Just it´s...**

Por Kary-chan

Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien, aunque miles de mas ya estaban en su pecho desnudo y agitado, miraba a través de la mascara al sujeto que tenia frente suyo, esos ojos dorados que no le apartaban la vista de encima.

Ya habían transcurrido aproximadamente quince segundos sin hacer ni un solo movimiento... la pelea había durado demasiado... el chico se aventó sobre el otro dándole justo en el abdomen y golpeándolo contra la cerca metálica que los rodeaba, oían los gritos de los espectadores alentando a su respectivo contendiente favorito.

Pero nunca se espero que el de mirada dorada le devolviera el golpe, levantándolo con demasiada facilidad obligando a su cuerpo desafiar a la gravedad quedando suspendida su cabeza por solo unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Estaba en manos del sujeto mas alto dejarle caer o simplemente aventarlo, cualquiera que fuera el siguiente movimiento sabría que su cuerpo lo resentiría demasiado.

Los aullidos de la multitud de espectadores aumentaban, los que estaban a favor del de ojos dorados alentándolo y los que estaban a favor del ojiazul recordándole a su progenitora demasiada veces. Pero él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, tomo por los pies al chico que ahora lo sostenía por la cintura en posición vertical juntándolos y obligándolo a caer hacia atrás, sin dejar que se recuperara se sentó en su abdomen, utilizando una llave de pierna. Pronto el indicador digital que estaba colocado sobre la cerca indico en cuenta regresiva desde el numero diez... si lograba mantenerlo en el suelo ganaría la pelea de ese día.

Mas dudaba que quisiera ganar la pelea, pues si lo hacia ganaría los últimos veinte puntos que le faltaban para entrar a la ultima ronda de aquella cruel asociación. La ultima ronda era la mas letal pues les estaba permitido usar armas blancas y sobre todo la mas cruel pues conocían el verdadero rostro de su atacante, por lo tanto conocían la persona a la que tenían que eliminar. Por que así era la última ronda... eliminar o ser eliminado... no había opción.

Pero si no ganaba no calificaría... y eso significaba pagar con su vida la deuda que había adquirido con esos jefes del bajo mundo y del mercado negro, significaba ser asesinado a balazos sin piedad ni misericordia.

No calificar era una muerte segura. Calificar, una esperanza de salir con vida de todo aquello. Maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió hacer tratos vendiendo mercancía (o mejor dicho: obras de arte) robadas, claro que se suponía vendía cosas sin valor... pura fayuca, que sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que había estado vendiendo piezas de arte e incluso tratando blancas. Sí, así de fácil había adquirido una deuda muy difícil de pagar.

Pues aunque la policía encontró todo eso no encontraron a alguien a quien culpar. Se había salvado de la cárcel pero ahora estaba seguro que la preferiría… pues el lugar en el que estaba parecía además de una cárcel el infierno.

Los jefes lo habían confinado a ese lugar donde se realizaban peleas clandestinas, apuestas y claro venta y compra de drogas. Y ahora el luchaba por sobrevivir. Dio un suspiro cuando el reloj marco cero segundos y minutos y el referí levanto la mano izquierda indicando con ese gesto que había ganado.

Se levantó del sujeto que había tirado en el suelo y salió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando abrieron esa especie de jaula, de igual forma no aminoro la marcha hasta llegar al respectivo "vestidor" que le habían asignado, que solo era un pequeño cuarto con un locker y un lavamanos, se paro frente a este abriendo la llave del agua fría y retirando la mascara de su rostro. Los ojos azul-cobalto ahora miraban su propio reflejo, aparto un poco del cabello castaño oscuro empapado de sudor que se había pegado a su frente y se echo un poco de agua.

Se recargo en el lavabo con ambas manos y espero a que su respiración volviera a ser al menos un poco normal... solo un poco y tal vez ganaría... solo un poco... cogió una pequeña maleta para salir a las duchas. Solo debías usar la mascara cuando peleabas para calificar a la ultima ronda. De ahí en adelante podías ir libremente por todo ese complejo que sin duda tenia pinta de la prisión de Alcatraz... y se cumplía esa semejanza por que de ambos lugares solo podías escapar de una forma: muerto.

Los pasillos de ese lugar ahora eran bastante solitarios, pues los contendientes que en el pasado eran bastantes ahora se reducían a solo un puñado, por lo que toparse con alguno era poco probable, aunque, si consideraba su propia suerte debía de saber que a la probabilidad le gustaba jugar con su persona, pues precisamente en ese instante, justo cuando el entraba lo hizo también aquel sujeto con quien siempre se topaba en silenciosos duelos de miradas.

No podía decir que era amor pero, tampoco podía decir que era solo atracción física pues sabía que había algo mas... algo que ese chico que siempre se topaba escondía en sus ojos. _Ya lo sabia, sabia que era obsesión por el._ Ambos siguieron su camino.

El ojiazul hacia como si no sintiera la mirada profunda esmeralda en su nuca, y el de ojos verdes disimulaba que observaba cada detalle de los movimientos que hacia el chico menor... desde cuando se quito el pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, y la camiseta color verde oscuro que lucia mojada evidentemente por el sudor, no era necesario saber demasiado para suponer que el chico venia de una pelea.

Sonrió sin querer.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar a causa del fraude que le hizo a ese idiota de Edgar, bueno, ni tan idiota siendo que al final de cuentas le descubrió el fraude... por un poco y se salía con la suya pero alguien le tuvo que dar el pitazo a Edgar y hasta ahí había durado su suerte. Y entonces, cayó en ese lugar... peleando para salvar su vida... ja...el ya sabia que Edgar no cumpliría esa palabra de perdonar al ganador. El ya sabia lo que pasaba, lo había visto antes, y sin embargo quiso seguir jugando ese extraño juego, y aquí era donde venia la razón de su sonrisa, cuando se topo con él.

Era un chico que destacaba de los demás, entre muchas cosas principalmente por sus ojos azul-cobalto, el alborotado pelo castaño oscuro y principalmente por que no tenía la pinta que los otros de ese lugar tenían; él lucia como si solo hubiera llegado ahí por error, y presentía que así había sido.

La primera vez, como las demás, solo habían cruzado miradas y un escueto gesto con la cabeza de saludo, pero hasta ahí, Trowa por dentro deseo que ese chico no fuera derrotado tan fácilmente... quería tener oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Y para su agrado después de cada ronda lo había vuelto a ver, seguramente era un magnifico peleador, o al menos se sabia defender para poder haber llegado tan lejos en las rondas eliminatorias. Algo dentro de él le decía que tal vez podrían enfrentarse ambos en la pelea final.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de supervivencia fueron reemplazados cuando la prenda interior del chico de ojos azules fue bajada suavemente por sus muslos dejándolo por completo desnudo, y aunque lo miraba de reojo lo que pudo ver no le desagrado en lo más mínimo.

Si bien no era necesario hacerlo, pues en ese lugar había mas de una regadera espero un poco, quitándose las prendas que llevaba, sumamente lento, haciendo tiempo para observar al otro joven, pues para placer de él mismo, en el lugar que estaba podía seguir observando "discretamente", sin que el otro chico se fijara si el seguía en el cuarto de aseo, o no.

El chico ojiazul se paso la mano por el cabello ya empapado por el agua que caía sobre él, para echarlo atrás y no le estorbara en la cara, esa misma mano viajo por su cara y cuello como queriendo quitarse toda la tensión que había adquirido tras la batalla. Parecía que la caricia a su propio cuello le había dado cierta tranquilidad por que pronto hizo lo mismo con su pecho, sacudiendo a la vez de nuevo la cabeza para quitar los mechones que dado su rebelde cabello volvían a caer sobre sus ojos.

Su propio cuerpo vibró de una extraña forma al sentir su propia mano acariciarse, un gemido salió sin querer de sus labios cuando su mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su intimidad, como si su cuerpo le dijera que estaba en desacuerdo por haberle ordenado a esa mano se detuviera.

Pero es que no sabia si aquel sujeto de mirada apacible y color esmeralda seguía en el cuarto de baño, aguzo el oído para comprobar si se escuchaba algún otro sonido, pero nada... a excepción de las gotas de agua caer de la regadera no había otro sonido... la mano que antes había detenido se poso por fin sobre su miembro, estimulándolo tomándolo con firmeza, rodeándolo con sus dedos, hacia meses que no se tocaba, ni siquiera se le haba pasado por la cabeza, pero parecía ser que su propio cuerpo ya ansiaba cualquier caricia, aunque fuera una propia.

Pronto se encontró con que la mano apresaba a su miembro que ya había despertado con un solo toque, cualquier músculo de su cuerpo estaba a flor de piel, sin duda por los meses de abstinencia que había tenido al estar pensando en su sobrevivir ganando las peleas y no había otra cosa que absorbiera sus pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba, masajeándose al principio lento, dudaba que estuviera bien hacer eso en esos momentos, es decir... el solo debía de concentrarse en ganar, pero su propio placer le pidió dejar de pensar tanto y solo dejarse llevar... despejar un poco la mente no le haría daño.

Se estaba sumiendo en su propio placer del contacto de sus manos con su húmedo cuerpo y pronto ya hasta el sonidito de la regadera dejo se llegar a él... incluso no escucho cuando su propia boca delataba lo que estaba haciendo.

Casi se descubre que estaba ahí con el gruñido de sorpresa y agrado que soltó al notar como el chico de ojos azules, que hacia tiempo había descubierto se llamaba Heero, comenzaba a acariciarse el solo, dejando a un lado cualquier pudor, aunque claro que, él sabia que Heero ignoraba que se encontraba en una posición donde lo podía ver a la perfección (ya hacia tiempo que se había terminado de desnudar pero ante la hermosa "vista" que tenia no se había querido mover)... aunque al escuchar la incitante melodía que eran lo gemidos del chico dudo de eso ultimo.

Claro que el no era de palo... es decir... era un humano, con hormonas y deseos reprimidos como cualquiera. Él también había pasado meses sin acción alguna, y la verdad ya esa situación era algo desagradable, por lo que no era de esperar que su cuerpo reaccionara a la visión que tenia frente, y fue ahí, donde finalmente decidió... la carne vencía al pensamiento... como siempre había sido en la historia.

Se acerco con pasos lentos que gracias a que no llevaba ningún calzado, no se pudo escuchar el resonar de estos en los azulejos del baño, aunque dudo que si estos hubieran sonado Heero los hubiera podido escuchar, parecía estar sumergido en su propio espacio por ahora.

Fue un movimiento rápido que los dos no se esperaban... bueno... mentira, Heero era el que no e lo esperaba, Trowa por su parte lo que no sabia, era como llegar, agarrar y reclamar algo que deseaba que le perteneciera en esos momentos. Se había acercado a espaldas de Heero, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, mojándose inevitablemente al contacto con el cuerpo del chico y con el agua que caía ahora sobre ambos.

Heero se sobresalto ante el inesperado contacto, en verdad pensaba que se había quedado solo en el cuarto de baño, volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha para comprobar si el sujeto que se había acercado tan peligrosamente a él, era el mismo con el que se había topado al entrar u otro, aunque eso no importaba mucho en cualquier caso no le gustaba la idea.

Trowa aprovecho el sobresalto que sufrió Heero cuando llego a él, para aprisionar el miembro que antes la mano del chico aprisionaba, y cuando Heero volteo para verlo, atrapo su barbilla con la mano libre, con una sonrisa indico todo... lo deseaba y lo obtendría... quisiera el chico de ojos azules o no... Además estaban solos y no había nada que los interrumpiera o detuviera aquello. Después junto sus labios, claro que con un obvio rechazo por parte de Heero, su cuerpo que antes sentía flotar debido a que el placer había logrado quitarle la tensión que tenia acumulada, volvía a ponerse en alerta... era una situación que no debía permitir.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?... pese a que al principio había negado la entrada de la lengua de Trowa a su boca este mordió no muy suave su labio inferior obligándolo a entreabrir un poco los labios aprovechando para meter su lengua a su boca... si bueno, ese no era el mayor problema... el problema era que ahora Trowa en lugar de sujetar su barbilla, sujetaba su nuca para evitar que moviera la cabeza para deshacer el contacto de sus bocas.

Y eso no era lo peor, según opinión de Heero... ahora aquel sujeto se atrevía a comenzar a masturbarlo de una manera frenética, desesperada... llego un punto en que su miembro comenzó a dolerle, y así lo hizo saber cuando un gemido ahogado por la boca de Trowa salió de su garganta... bueno... eso no había sido lo peor. Lo peor era que ahora ya no sentía dolor, la forma salvaje en que Trowa movía su mano sobre su hombría ya estaba siendo agradable... inclusive placentera.

En ese momento pareció que la sangre le volvía a la cabeza permitiéndole pensar y sobre todo defenderse, cosa que por la posición en que lo tenia sujeto aquel tipo, parecía algo imposible... pero pese a que lo tenia sujeto en aquella rara posición le había dejado libre los brazos... aunque en esos momentos su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar con él.

Como pudo dio un certero codazo en el abdomen del otro, no por nada había llegado a esas alturas de las rondas de pelea... se sabia defender. Y eso último lo comprobó Trowa aun intentando recuperar el aliento que le saco con el golpe, pero él también era bueno en aquel tipo de juegos.

Heero se dio la vuelta dando una patada a Trowa, o al menos intentándolo pues este se agacho de inmediato, por la maniobra Heero había quedado prácticamente sin mas espacio para moverse, sin que el lo pidiera su cuerpo dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra los fríos azulejos ya mojados.

Trowa se acerco tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo con un beso pero esta vez sin sujetarlo o algo parecido, Heero no tuvo tiempo de dar algún reclamo, pues Trowa no hizo ningún intento de atraparlo o forzarlo al acercarse a él, solamente coloco ambas manos por sus antebrazos, recorriéndolos hacia abajo mientras el propio cuerpo de Trowa hacia lo mismo, bajaba mas y mas... lentamente hasta que su cara quedo a la altura del miembro que ahora lucia semi-despierto.

Trowa hizo más evidente su sonrisa al levantar el rostro para mirar a Heero y encontrarse con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos.

Vamos Heero...- habló suavemente Trowa mientras su mano volvía a atrapar la hombría del chico ojiazul, estimulándolo debidamente para que volviera a como lo había encontrado antes de importunar a Heero.

Se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez la voz de ese hombre, era calmada igual a como lucia el... pero no era momento para sorprenderse mas; Trowa no lo dejo contestar nada pues siguió hablando –sabes que tu cuerpo desea esto tanto como lo deseo yo- dijo y acto seguido engulló con placer el miembro que frente el tenia.

La verdad habría sido imposible ahogar el gemido que salió de su boca cuando sintió la húmeda y tibia boca de Trowa en esa parte de su cuerpo, habría sido imposible ordenar a su cuerpo que no tuviera ese estremecimiento ante tal acción.

Poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Trowa, en un principio intentando hacer que el chico se alejara, mas sin querer... o tal vez queriendo ya no lo sabia pues la verdad ya las hormonas estaban pensando por él, tomo con fuerza la cabeza intentando meter aun más su pene en la boca de Trowa.

La lucidez le volvió por un momento y ahora trato de apartar a Trowa, mas no fue necesario que aplicara fuerza pues el chico ojiverde solo aparto la cabeza, subiendo de nuevo hacia él, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el abdomen de Heero, para luego besarlo, haciéndole probar a Heero su propio sabor.

Pero Heero ya no estaba dispuesto a que aquel sujeto siguiera utilizando su cuerpo como vil juguete sexual, por lo que lo empujo con fuerza deshaciendo el beso, iba a arremeter un puñetazo cuando Trowa lo tomo por el brazo y sin saber cuanto tiempo le tomo se lo coloco detrás de la espalda, obteniendo así el control de todo... de la situación y de su cuerpo.

Trowa coloco su barbilla en su hombro, y le susurro en la oreja –aunque tu no quieras... yo si lo quiero- le dijo al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por su mejilla y la bajaba por el cuello.

Estaba asustado... no por lo que vendría, si no que... en lugar de sentir el dolor por como Trowa había tomado su brazo sentía placer, y su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo cuando pensó en lo que seguramente se avecinaba.

Nunca supo con precisión si ese escalofrió fue por miedo... expectación o la simple calentura que ya le estaba bloqueando el pensar con claridad.

La boca de Trowa se detuvo en su hombro, mordiéndolo un poco y obligándolo al segundo después de hacer eso a poner en cuclillas, aun sujetándole el brazo y pronto colocando el otro en la misma posición, tras su espalda.

E.. espera.. –suplico entre jadeos Heero... aunque realmente dudaba que Trowa fuera hacer caso a sus peticiones.

Para su sorpresa Trowa soltó sus brazos dejándolos libres, ese mismo escalofrió sentido antes recorrió su espalda cuando supo lo que venia. Sus cuerpos estaban mojados puesto que el agua tibia no había dejado de caer sobre ellos, lo que facilito un poco la brusca y sin preparación alguna penetración por parte de Trowa.

El grito de dolor de Heero resonó por el baño, sentía que le habían desgarrado profundamente, sentía dolor, muchísimo, y sobre todo sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos en cada estocada que daba el chico ojiverde.

Le había dejado libres los brazos cierto, por que ya lo tenia bien sujeto con una mano por la cintura y la otra la coloco en su hombro. Seguramente tratando de agarrar algún soporte para el ritmo de vaivén que comenzó a adquirir a adquirir velocidad

El baño que antes solo era inundado por el caer del agua de la regadera fue llenado también por el sonido de los gemidos de placer de Trowa y los de dolor de Heero.

Para Heero todo aquello no podía estar pasando, pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar derramar mas lagrimas de las que había soltado sin querer por el dolor del principio. No le daría el gusto a ese sujeto de ver cuan humillante era esa situación para el.

Y no por que lo estuviera prácticamente violando aquel tipo... si no por que sencillamente había dado tan poca resistencia. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos... si era así... como podía asegurarse que saldría vivo de la siguiente pelea.

La siguiente pelea, volvió a su mente... si moría en la próxima batalla... que más daba si se permitía el lujo de disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de esa situación.

Ya se estaba habituando a tener dentro de él al miembro de Trowa, con un brazo se afianzo del suelo y con el otro y cerrando sus ojos llevo su mano a su miembro para masturbarse de nuevo... no sabia cuanto tiempo de vida mas tenia... y dudaba que si no se reponía de aquello a tiempo fuera mucho... por lo que... que mas daba.

Sin duda ese chico Heero, estaba lleno de sorpresa, al principio pareció negarse pero ahora…ahora ¡él mismo estaba masturbándose! Pero él ya no aguantaría demasiado, aun así hizo el esfuerzo para aguantar un poco mas... sintió como el cuerpo de Heero se tenso evidenciando su clímax, así que él también dejo soltar su semen.

Sintió el cálido liquido llenarle las entrañas y sin saber como era que había aguantado tanto tiempo arrodillado en la fría baldosa cayo en el suelo, acostándose en ellas cansado, y extremadamente adolorido.

Cuando Trowa salió de él, el semen y la sangre que salieron de su entrada se mezclaron rápidamente con el agua y él solo se limito a salir de ahí, tan silenciosamente e inesperadamente como había llegado a él.

Trato de levantarse más solo logro colocarse en cuclillas recargándose en la pared en la que antes lo acorralo ese sujeto... si lo lograba, si sobrevivía... o si le tocaba alguna vez pelear con ese sujeto se vengaría de aquello.

Y veinte días después, estaba ahí, en esa jaula metálica... en la pelea final. Había logrado llegar hasta ahí, sin toparse con ese sujeto de ojos verdes. Más no pudo mas que quedarse estático cuando la persona que estaba frente a él se quitaba la mascara cuando el "referí" así lo ordeno. Era el mismo maldito animal de aquella vez del baño... apretó los dientes y las manos al ver como ese sujeto solo sonreía.

Trowa… escuchó que así lo llamaron cuando dieron inicio a la pelea, Heero saco con rapidez el cuchillo de su pantalón encaminándose hacia él, ahora las tácticas estaban demás... ahora solo quería asesinar a ese maldito sujeto.

Sonreía por algo... por que sabía que había sido el primero, y estaba seguro que el único en poseer el cuerpo de ese chico. Y si le permitía ganar eso dejaría de ser así, pues se convertiría en una posesión más de Edgar y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

El seria el primero y único en la vida de Heero para siempre… aun si eso significaba matarlo, por estar sumido en esos pensamientos ni siquiera vio que el chico se abalanzaba hacia él, también había sacado la navaja que le habían entregado antes de subir a la reja.

Fue cuando habiéndose abalanzado sobre el menudo cuerpo de Heero, cuando hundió la navaja en el estomago de este cuando se dio cuenta de que también Heero había acertado en el golpe que le había dado... ahora el pequeño cuchillo yacía clavado en su corazón.

Heero abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa cuando se sintió herido, cayendo de rodillas llevándose las manos al estomago que pronto se empaparon de su propia y cálida sangre.

Trowa también cayo de rodillas, aun sin dejar de sonreír... por querer ser el único que poseyera a ese chico había dejado que también le arrebataran la vida… oh bueno… eso era lo mejor… él tampoco quería ser propiedad del asqueroso de Edgar. Sus manos hundieron aun más el cuchillo en su pecho.

Pronto el ring estuvo manchado de la sangre de ambos chicos... juntándose, mezclando el tono carmesí... Después de todo... ninguno había ganado; pero ambos habían obtenido la libertad... con la muerte ya nadie se la podía quitar.

OWARI

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Notas de la autora: ejem.. antes de que me digan que la porra me saluda... les quiero decir que esto… fue hecho a petición XD... oh bueno… fue para Lady, y ella pidió nada de mis clásicas escenas melosas...

Y si... el lemmon es mas largo que mi corta historia!... bueno... al menos ya me destraume poquititito xD. Para este fic seguí un sabio consejo de lady... que si leen sus fics lo sabrán... y si no los leen, no se los diré para que lo descubran ustedes solitos...

Esto... bueno… si les gusto dejen reviews… si no les gusto… pues también dejen... total... las criticas ayudan mucho n.n

DEJEN REVIEWS HE DICHO!

Matta ne!


End file.
